New Friends, New Girlfriend
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Fiona's cousin and her friends have come in town, and boy are they an odd bunch! WARNING: Eventual CoopxKat, and a VERY stupid OC.
1. Chapter 1

New Friends, New Girlfriend  
  
**So, I've been dead to the KvK fandom recently. My apologies. Hopefully this will make up for it!**

Coop couldn't help but sigh as he got out of bed.

_'Why be happy? Today's just gonna be the usual weekend, me and Kat fight while I hide my feelings, then we end up beating each other, I end up grounded, and I'm even more depressed than the day before' _he thought.

He got dressed and left his room, not caring if he stepped on a trap set by Kat. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Fiona, Dennis, Phoebe, Lorne and Harley sitting at the table, along with three new kids Coop had never seen before.

"GAH! PHOEBE!" Coop cried, immediately and instinctively taking cover underneath the table.

The first child, a girl, pulled him out from under the table and placed him on the last seat available, between Dennis and Fiona.

Coop looked over the three kids. The one who had pulled him from underneath the table had brownish-blonde medium-short hair, blue-green eyes, and glasses. She was wearing a pink version of Fiona's dress.

The second one, also a girl, had black skin, black hair, and brown eyes. She had shorter hair than the first girl, but it was fairly long. She was wearing an orange version of Fiona's dress.

The last one, a male, had the same skintone as Coop, spiky black hair, and brown eyes and glasses. He was wearing a short white jacket, with a blue shirt underneath, and brown shorts.

"Coop, this is my cousin, Tara, and her friends, Bria and Richard" Fiona said, gesturing to the first girl, then the other two.

"Hi, Fiona has told me so much about you" Tara said, sticking out her hand. Fiona immediately slapped it away.

"Don't shake her hand. She's a true love psychic, and one touch can tell her who you're in love with... I don't think you'd want that" she told Coop, while glaring at Tara.

As you can guess, Fiona and Dennis knew about Coop's little 'crush'.

"Uh, no, I don't think I would" Coop said nervously.

"Coop... Like, a chicken coop?" Bria asked. Richard slammed his head on the table.

"NO! Like, it's short for Cooper!" he snapped.

"Really?... Are you sure?" Bria asked, narrowing her eyes.

_'Guess this day WON'T be like any other weekend' _Coop thought as Bria and Richard bickered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**So, just FYI, Fiona's memory was NEVER erased in this story. Not to say I didn't enjoy that... I don't own KvK, and you know because in the show, well it **_**was **_**cancelled before Coop OR Kat admitted their feelings! It wouldn't be if I were in charge.**

Coop sighed as Bria and Richard carried on fighting. Finally, Millie came in, carrying Kat with her. Tara smiled and got up to pet the alien feline.

Fiona, Dennis, and Coop stayed sitting and allowed Tara to pet her. Despite Coop's feelings, getting up and stopping her from finding out who Kat was in love with would blow his cover. Plus, Coop was slightly curious to see who she liked, or even loved.

Tara raised an eyebrow after laying her hand on Kat's head.

_'So... That's who you like... Strange... Especially since you, apparently, try to destroy him, or at least that's what Fiona says...' _she thought, after removing her hand. She sent a mental message to Bria and Richard, and they nodded in reply.

"So, after we've all eaten, I was thinking we could all go to the lab. It's in the back of our family's truck, and we can give you guys some free samples of love potions, true love necklaces, and a few other things. What do ya'll say?" Richard said nonchalantly. He twitched slightly, however nobody seemed to notice.

"Sure, sounds cool" Coop said. He figured a love potion would be just the thing to get Kat to love him back.

_'I'll bet he just wants to get a love potion or something to use on Fiona..._ _That skunkbag, stealing MY Coop away...' _Kat thought bitterly.

A few minutes later, everyone was finished eating, and they were in the lab. It was impressive. It had two shelves on either side, and each one was filled with different items. The one on the left, labled 'potions and experimental mixtures' had beakers and test tubes, each filled with a different colored liquid.

The one on the right, labled 'trackers, necklaces, and misc.' had several mini computer-like things, smaller than a laptop, all hooked up to one large laptop. When Coop went to look at the lables on them, they read 'intergalactic love tracker', 'step-incest love tracker', 'incest love tracker', and 'normal love tracker'. The shelf also had necklaces, each one was exactly the same in every way. They were on a gold chain, with gold beads and a large red heart pendant in the middle.

"I'm going to give you guys one sample of love potion each..." Tara started, grabbing three bottles, each with a pink liquid inside.

"And one free true love necklace each" Tara finished, grabbing three of the necklaces off the shelf.

"Thanks... how do they work?" Dennis asked.

"For the necklaces, simply place them on someone you like, and if it glows red, then they're in love with you!" Tara explained, clapping her hands together.

"And as for the love potions, just give this to someone in a drink, and it'll make them love you!" Tara added.

"But if they already like you, then they will hate your GUTS" Bria said, who was at the mixing table next to the potions.

"...Good to know..." Coop muttered.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**So, sorry about the lack of updates. I'm just getting over a case of mono. :( I don't own Kid vs. Kat. You know full well I don't. ;)**

Tara, Bria, and Richard were in the lab, thinking of who Coop could possibly love.

"Well, Fiona knows who it is, and tried to keep it a secret. We can rule her out" Tara said, she was sitting on top of the mixing table.

"Plus, he doesn't seem like the type to be gay, although I wouldn't rule out Dennis, Lorne or Harley just yet" Richard said. Tara nodded.

"He screamed when he saw Phoebe, so we can also rule her out" she stated. Bria was frantically trying to keep up with all this on a clipboard.

"What about Millie? Do you think he could be incestrial?" Tara asked. Richard rolled his eyes.

"Tara, you think everyone with a sibling is incestrial" he countered. Tara opened her mouth to protest, but then thought a moment and smiled.

"I guess you have a point, but I just love incest! After intergalactic, it's my favorite type of love!" she squealed.

"What about the cat?" Bria spoke up. Richard and Tara looked at her, as though she were crazy.

"What?" Richard said, getting ready to chew her out. Bria shrugged.

"There was that time that we found a girl in love with her pet iguana! Who's to say Coop doesn't love Mr. Kat?" she said simply. Tara and Richard thought a moment, and grinned.

"He _was _acting a bit strange when I petted him... or her... or it..." Tara said, clearly unsure of Kat's gender.

"And he was talking about Mr. Kat all through breakfast... Even though he was mostly trying to prove it was an alien, I think I saw a glimmer of love in his eyes" Richard stated. The trio grinned in excitement.

"Before we get _too _excited, I think we should check our intergalactic love tracker" Tara said, hopping off the mixing table and going to the trackers. She picked up the appropriate one, and looked at the readings.

"According to this, not only does Coop love Mr. Kat, but Mr. Kat loves him back!" Tara shouted in excitement. Tara and Bria hugged and squealed, and Richard danced.


End file.
